


Had Enough

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Gen, Sad, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tragedy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem depicting a different outcome to Tangled. When all is torn apart, can Rapunzel ever say "I accept. I've had enough" - to stand to her feet, to live again? Song-fic "Had Enough" by Lifehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 5/18/2011 - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account. 
> 
> Unbetated. Songfic. Song is "Had Enough" by Lifehouse. I do NOT OWN THE SONG. I also do NOT own Tangled. Thanks :D
> 
> Dedicated to Bee - doodlegirll - on tumblr.
> 
> Bolded parts are Eugene thinking, and no italics or bold is Rapunzel thinking. The italic parts are the lyrics to "Had Enough" by Lifehouse

  
_Loneliness pacing up and down these hallways_   
_Secondguessing every thought_   
_Mystified, just spinning 'round in circles_   
_Drowning in the silent screaming with nothing left to say_   


**Everything happened in slow motion**

**She didn't even react. No emotion**

**Not in the .05 seconds it took to seal our fate**

**I didn't have to wait**

**She reached**

**I reached**

**The look in her eyes told me everything**

**We had been winning**

**Not anymore**

__

  
_Everytime I reach for you, there's no one there to hold on to_   
_Nothing left for me to miss, I'm letting go, letting go of this_   
_Lost my mind thinking it through, the light inside has left me too_   
_Now I know what empty is, I've had enough, I've had enough of this._   


I push through the crowd, tears in my eyes

I can't control my hurt. I thought the council would be wise

But they were going to kill him

Things had never looked so grim

The world spins

It is gonna win

There will be nothing left for me

What would become of me?

A pitiful Princess, no light inside

  
_I believe that love should be a reason_   
_To give and get back in return (to give and get back in return)_   
_I wanna breathe in a new beginning_   
_With someone who will wrap her arms around what's left of me_   


**She's the reason I learned to love**

**The reason why I'll take this shove**

**I wish I could have a second chance**

**To prove my worth, to take a stance**

**I've become half the man I used to be**

**But she still took me**

**For everything I was, am and more**

**If only we could restore**

**The happiness we both enjoyed**

**Before this void**

  
_Everytime I reach for you, there's no one there to hold onto_   
_Nothing left for me to miss, I'm letting go, letting go of this_   
_Lost my mind thinking it through, the light inside has left me too_   
_Now I know what empty is, I've had enough, I've had enough of this._   


I am nothing. A light that shines no more

I couldn't love him more

Except he is gone

Forced to have undergone

Change. He was deliberately and fatally changed

Like it was all prearranged

I don't feel anything

I'm not caring

**So this is what empty feels like**

  
_I'm tired of barely holding on_   
_To something that's already gone._   
_I'm tired of being the one who's in this all alone._   


I scream and cry, my hands reaching out for you

What can be done to undo

This tragedy? I hate feeling this way

Of complete and utter dismay

Nothing can bring you back

Not from the black

I wanna feel good

I wonder what it would

Have been like if you had been given your freedom

  
_Everytime I reach for you, there's no one there to hold on to_   
_Nothing left for me to miss, I'm letting go of this_   
_Lost my mind thinking it through, the light inside has left me too_   
_Now I know what empty is, I've had enough, I've had enough of this._   


You're gone

Nothing I can do

But I can hold onto your memory

Remember every little word you ever told me

And know that you were good

I've had just enough of the bad

To know everything about you was good

You're gone, but I'm still here

Fly. Fly, my Eugene

_**Oh, I'm stepping out** _

_**I've had enough, had enough…** _

  
_Everytime I reach for you, there's no one there to hold on to_   
_Nothing left for me to miss, I'm letting go, letting go of this_   
_Lost my mind thinking it through, the light inside has left me too_   
_Now I know what empty is, I've had enough, had enough of this_   
_Oh whoa, oh, I've had enough, had enough of this_   



End file.
